Who said Nobody's don't have hearts Roxas x Axel
by Rikora6661
Summary: What happened after Axel came for Roxas in KH2. Roxas doesn't remember anything about his life in the Organisation. So Axel has to jog his memory...WARNING. Yaoi.


DISCLAIMER AND WARNING!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I only own this MADE UP FICTIONAL storyline.

CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN-AI!

"Why don't you just go home and leave this fight to the professionals, kid." Seifer teased as we were beginning to be surrounded by 'The Nobodies'. I stepped forward as I felt something cold and smooth touch my hand. I looked down to see the keyblade had appeared in my hand. I looked at Seifer.

"No. YOU go home". I'm not sure that is what he was expecting, but I could care less right now. He looked at his 'friends' or rather just his 'minions' and nodded.

"Fine, have fun fighting them alone" He smirked and ran of somewhere, before the Nobodies coud follow him. The slender creatures advanced towards me, and I swung my blade into the first, sending it hurling into the corner of the lot I was in. A second, and a third joined in and began attacking me. I began to loose the fight, and was thinking of giving up when they all stopped. I looked around to see that nothing was moving. There wasn't a rustle of leaves in the wind, nor the sound of the seabirds on the beach, that was always there before. I lowered my keyblade and held my head.

"This is really confusing" I muttered.

"Perhaps you should come with me then, Roxas". I spun around to see a person stood in a black hood, his face completely covered in shadow. "I'll explain what is going on". He walked towards me but I stepped away from him.

"Who are you?" I growled at him, bringing my keyblade to my defence again. "You don't remember me?" He pulled his hood off to reveal beautifully flaming red hair. Did I just say beautiful? "I...I'm...I'm hurt Roxas." His face saddened as he looked at the floor.

"I asked you a question" I stepped back as he stepped forwards once again.

"It's me Roxas! Your best friend?" I gave him a confused look. "I'm Axel!" He exclaimed. He shook his head, and he sighed. I feel slightly sorry for this guy. He must be going crazy or something, I have never met him before. "Fine. You don't remember me, but you are still coming back with me". He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I tryed to pull away as he dragged me towards a black door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I struggled to get out of his grip, but managed to. I took my chance and ran. I ran towards my home, and it seemed that time was no longer frozen.

"Hey Roxas. You gave up I see. I knew you were weak". Seifer laughed at me as I ran past him, but I ignored him as I ran into my house, and locked my bedroom door and windows. I collapsed on the bed, with a loud sigh.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned, my words muffled into my pillow.

"I gave you a chance to find out, which you declined". I shot out of bed and once again, saw Axel.

"How did you get in my house?" I was becoming slightly annoyed with this guy now. But through the annoyance, for some reason I felt pleased that he was here. I dismissed the thoughts and turned around. "I don't want to go with you. Leave me alone!" I sighed, but attitude beginning to kick in now. Axel just sighed and walked over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to sit on the bed. He sat next to me and put his head in his hands.

"Look, Roxas. I've been given strict orders to do whatever it takes to get you back to HQ, or else". I cocked an eyebrow at him, amused at the Cliche' saying of 'Or else'.

"Or else what? You'll ground me?" I laughed. Axel looked me straight in the eyes.

"Or else I have to kill you. I don't want to have to kill you Roxas. I love you too much to have to do it. Please come with me". I sat in silence for a few moments. Did he say he'd have to kill me? Memories began to fill my head, and all my feelings for people I thought I didn't know, began to come back. My feelings for Axel appear to be stronger than anything. I turned to face him. "What will I have to do to get you to come back with me?" Axel asked me. Sorrow dripped from his every word. I could tell it was killing him to be telling me this, and asking me these things. I thought for a minute, and the smiled. The memories that brought everything back to me, made me realise just how close I really am to Axel. How could I not remember Axel. Not only is he my best friend, but 'apparently' for many years, I have been lusting over him. I did the one thing that I could think of at that moment in time. I kissed him. It was just a short peck on the lips, but enough to satisfy me for the moment. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Warning. Slightly Mature Content Ahead.

Axel stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes filled with shock. I was about to apologize, but I was stopped by Axel attacking my lips with his own. He pushed me down onto my bed. I hadn't reacted yet, due to shock, but once I realised what was happening, I kissed him back. I lifted my hands from between our two bodies, and wrapped them around Axel's neck, pulling him into the kiss even more. I could feel myself getting harder and harder, until it was too painful to wear my jeans. I pushed Axel away for a second as I unzipped my trousers. Axel watched me do so, with hunger in his eyes the whole time. I pushed my jeans down to my ankles and kicked them off.

"Damn it Roxas. Now you made me need to do that too". Axel growled, obviously things were getting painful for him too. I crawled over to him on the bed as he took off his hooded trench coat. I straddled his hips as I began to undo his tight leather trousers. I pulled them off to realise he wasn't wearing any underwear. My eyes widened and Axel laughed.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, and helped me remove the rest of my clothing. He began placing small wet kisses around my jawline, then down my neck onto my stomach. He reached my hip and kissed down my thigh, stopping there. I let out an exasperated moan.

"Axel. Stop teasing me!" I was getting harder and harder with every breathe I took. I looked down to Axel and he smiled and nodded. He took in my whole length and began to suck and lick lightly. I threw my head into my pillow and let out a low moan of pleasure. Axel began to stroke my balls gently, as he sucked harder and faster on my member. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on and after a few seconds I came with a loud moan. Axel licked up every last drop and grinned at me. He moved upwards and kissed my hard on the lips. I could taste myself on his lips, but I didn't care. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He immediately let me in, meeting my tongue with his. I explored every inch of his mouth, and didn't stop until Axel pushed his lower half into me, making me break away from the kiss to let out a low moan. Axel smirked at me.

"So I take it you remember me now". I grinned at him.

"How could I not remember you baby?" Axel was about to say something but I cut him off by flipping him over and straddling his hips. I kissed and sucked on his neck, leaving little red marks here and there. I bit into his neck, causing him to thrust his hips with shock. We both moaned in unison, which sent Axel over the edge, and he spilled all over our chests. I licked his chest clean, and moved down to his throbbing cock. I repeated his actions, nipping and sucking, before completely taking in his length. Axel's hand shot down and entangled in my hair. I stopped what I was doing and stood up walking to my ensuite bathroom. When I walked back out Axel was watching me, with a confused expression on his face.

"Whats the matter baby? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and walked towards the bed seductively. "What's behind your back Rox?" Axel asked. His eyes widened when I pulled out the object. "A..Are you sure you want to?" He asked me in shocked tone.

"Of course. If it's gonna happen with anyone, it has to be with you" I smiled. Axel grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I handed him the bottle of Lube I got from the bathroom, and lay down, pulling the covers over both of us. Axel opened the bottle and lubed us both up as best he could. He positioned the both of us as best he could then stopped.

"Are you sure? And are you ready? Cause it's gonna hurt. Alot" I just nodded. I didn't care. I was sharing this with Axel. That's all the mattered.

"I know. I want this though. I want YOU" I said as I kissed him on the lips once again. He giggled.

"Your so cute" He whispered. "Get ready babe" Axel whispered in my ear. I felt him pushing slowly into my entrance and I whinced slightly. Axel grabbed my hand, stroking it with his thumb lightly. He pushed the rest of the way in and I let out a deep breathe. He began very slowly moving in and out. I squeezed Axel's hand tightly, as I let a few tears fall from my eye. It WAS painful. I ignored it and let him carry on. After awhile, the pain seemed to disappear so I began to Sync with Axel's movements. He thrust deeper and harder into me, until we both reached our peaks. Axel collapsed on my chest, and I stroked his soft red hair gently. He looked up at me and I kissed his nose. His makeup had run down his face slightly, but that made him even more beautiful.

"Please tell me you'll come back with me Roxas. It'll kill me not to be able to see you everyday". Axel was almost in tears as he asked me this one final time. I looked around my room, and peaked out onto the street through the crack in my bedroom curtain. Do I leave all of the behind? Or do I go with the man I love? Wait a minute. LOVE? I love Axel?

Yeh...I love Axel. "Of course I will come with you" Axel smiled and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"I love you Roxie baby" He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Axel".

I smiled, and we both fell asleep in each others arms... (CLICHE ENDING SORRY)


End file.
